Debbie Dyes Her Hair
by xxlonelycashier89xx
Summary: Just a short oneshot of Debbie and Mandy bonding.


**A/N: I just wanted to make a cute little Debbie and Mandy bonding. Just a little oneshot. Takes place during seasons 2 and 3.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Shameless...Or Splat.**

* * *

"What color do you want?" Mandy asked Debbie.

They were at some store picking out hair dyes. Of course she asked Mandy to go with her, because Fiona would never let her do something like this. Debbie wanted to change her look. She was tired of having red hair. She needed something new.

"Hmm. Blue? Pink? Purple maybe?" She asked.

Debbie was having way too much fun with this. "You know, you can have more than one color in your hair," Mandy pointed out.

The twelve year old looked at her. "Really?"

Mandy nodded. "Yeah, last year my hair was red with pink and yellow streaks," She told her. "Have you decided? We should get back before Fiona gets back or else she would kill us."

Debbie was thinking. "Okay. Let's get purple and blue," She finally decided.

They checked out, and wet back to the Gallagher house. Luckily only Carl was home, but he wouldn't give a shit about what those two were doing. "Okay, how long is this going to take? We got at least two hours," Debbie asked, nervous about getting caught.

"Well, it takes about 25 minutes for the dye to set...so about an hour," Mandy said, while Debbie let out a sigh of relief. "What color do you want to start with?"

Debbie thought about this for a moment. "Purple. Let's start with that,"

They followed the instructions, and now it as time to let the dye sit. They both jumped a little when they heard a knock on the door. "C'mon guys I have to pee!" Carl screamed.

"Hold it for another half hour, or go to Kevin and Veronica's!" Debbie screamed.

Carl sighed. "Hell no, you two have been in there for over half an hour!" He complained.

"We're doing something important!" Debbie yelled through the door.

Carl laughed. "Yeah, I bet sucking each others dicks is VERY important," He laughed.

"Wrong siblings, Carl," Mandy corrected, referring to Mickey and Ian. "If you gotta piss go next door." She said, as Carl sighed, and went downstairs.

But when he went down, he wasn't expecting Fiona to be home so soon. He was about to leave when she stopped him. "Woah, woah, woah, where are you going?" Fiona asked him.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a few hours," Carl said.

"The boss was a jackass, so I quit," She explained. "Now answer my question. Where are you going?"

"To Kevin and Veronica's to piss, since Mandy and Debbie are spending like an hour in the bathroom," He explained.

Fiona gave him a skeptical look. "What are they doing in the bathroom?" She asked.

Carl shrugged. "Who cares? Can I go piss now?" He asked.

"Fine, go," She told him, as she went to go see what those two were doing.

Fiona knocked on the door. "Carl, I told you to go to Kevin and Veronica's!" Debbie whined.

"It's Fiona, now open up!" She demanded.

Debbie panicked. Luckily the alarm went off, so it was time to rinse. "Rinse! Rinse!" She shouted.

"Rinse what? Open the door!" Fiona yelled.

"Uh, just a second, Fiona," Mandy told her.

A few minutes later the door opened, revealing Debbie's newly dyed purple streaks in her hair. Fiona looked less than impressed. "Who's idea was it?" She asked.

Debbie sighed. "It was-" She started.

"It was my idea," Mandy interrupted, taking the blame this time.

Fiona looked at Mandy, and then at Debbie. "Is this true, Debs?" She asked.

Debbie nodded.

"Is it temporary?" She asked Mandy.

"Of course, it's just Splat. It'll only last a few months," She explained.

"Just as long as it's not permanent," She said, and went to her room.

Debbie looked up at Mandy. "Thanks,"

"For what?" Mandy asked.

"Covering for me," She reminded Mandy.

Mandy gave her a little smirk. "Anytime kid," She said. "Wanna go and do the blue?" She asked.

She thought about it for a minute. "Nah, can we do the blue when the purple fades?" Debbie asked.

Mandy smiled. "Whatever you want, kid," She said, while drying of Debbie's hair.

"It looks good. I like purple," She said, after her hair was dry.

"Me too. I'll keep this just so you don't try to do this on your own," Mandy said, while grabbing the blue dye.

Debbie guessed that it was for the best. "It was fun. We're totally going to dye it again soon,"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know the ending is shitty, but it was a crackfic!**


End file.
